


The Perfect Name

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [14]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Baby Names, Banter, Bickering, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt Rodney, Marriage Proposal, Name Changes, Names, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pregnancy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Post Series Fic -"Okay, you need your rest." He looked down at the baby bump. "That goes for you too. No more kicking mommy awake alright? That's my job when I need someone to ramble my thoughts to."





	The Perfect Name

"We're not naming it 'Sam'." Sam stated with a look of finality at that suggestion to Rodney.

"But Sam's a great name." Rodney stated and pointed to her, with a glance to the belly bump. "A perfect name for little Sam Jr."

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You wanna name everything after me, Rodney."

"Well not 'everything'." Rodney made air quotations. "Just the baby."

"You named a whale after me, Rodney! A MALE WHALE!"

"Hey, you leave Sam out of this. He's a great friend. I still miss that little Flagisallus swimming about. I hope we visit him sometime. Besides, Sam's a great name for a man or a woman."

"Next thing I know you're going to name a goldfish after me, least of all the baby!"

Rodney's eyes gleamed. "Hey, that's not such a bad idea."

"I-" Sam stopped and stared at McKay. "I hope your kidding."

"Well, it would actually fit.." Rodney started moving his hands about in explanation. "You see, I mean Sam the goldfish.." He pointed to her hair. "You have gold hair." He spread his arms wide. "Sounds like a perfect match to me."

Sam watched him quietly trying to process how to respond to his oddness then spoke slowly. "Rodney.. There was never a goldfish.. I was joking."

"Oh.." Rodney looked at the floor, thought for a moment, then smirked looking back up at her. "But if we get Sam Jr. a pet goldfish-"

Sam raised her hand exasperated, cutting him off. "You can't have it both ways McKay. We're not naming both the baby and a goldfish, Sam."  
Sam shrugged and glanced to the side trying to put an end to this conversation. "But if it makes you feel better I'll buy you a goldfish. Just don't cry to me when 'Sam' dies in a week, or however long goldfish live."

Rodney perked up and lifted his chin and raised his hand as he spoke. "Well actually goldfish life expectancy is around five to ten years." Rodney smirked smugly. "Interestingly the oldest one lived to forty-three years old." 

Why didn't it surprise her that he could spout off random statistics of fish? "Yeah.. Interesting." Sam replied sarcastically with a look to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, isn't it?" Rodney replied oblivious to her uninterest. "Now back to Sam Jr-"

Sam poked his shoulder. "Rodney, stop calling my baby Sam Jr!"

"Well I'm not calling the baby 'it' or 'the baby', so 'Sam Jr.' will have to do until you come up with a better one."

 

Sam smirked getting an idea. She leaned closer over the mess hall table sinisterly. "Oh, I know a name."

"What?"

Sam leaned back and put a hand on her belly, smirking. "I'm thinking Meredith."

Rodney's demeanor changed and he straitened up and stared at her with an unamused expression. "Very funny." He dead panned.

"Oh, I'm quite serious." Sam looked down and grinned at the baby bump. Gently running a hand over her bump. "What do you think Meredith?"

"Sam." Rodney stated in a warning tone.

Sam smiled as she looked up. "I felt the baby kick, that must mean Meredith likes the new name."

Rodney tapped the table. "Sam, look I'm sorry okay. I won't call the baby 'Sam Jr.' anymore, can you just-"

"Vala!" Sam waved her friend over as she entered the mess. "We decided on a name!"

"YOU DID!" Vala went to them excided. "What?"

"No!" Rodney raised his hands in defense. "No, we haven't." He stated sternly.

Sam grinned. "Meredith."

"No. That's not-" Rodney stared hard, mouth slanted. "No we haven't decided." Rodney responded warily.

Vala squealed and hugged Sam. "THAT'S SUCH A CUTE NAME!"

"NO. No it isn't." Rodney continued hopelessly as he watched the two women embrace. "It's not cute at all."

"YOU SHOULD GO WITH IT!.. Wait!" Vala's eyes widened as she held Sam in shock as she realized something. "YOU'RE HAVING A GIRL!" Vala squeezed Sam's shoulders excited. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Rodney blanched as Sam only glowed. "Yes! We found out Meredith's gender this morning! Wanna see the picture?" Sam asked as she already dug through her bag to get out the sonogram.

Vala squealed more as she sat beside her. "DO I? OF COURSE I DO!"

The two women looked over the picture amazed at the little baby. "Awww Sam! Meredith is adorable already! I can tell!"

"Isn't she?" Sam continued smiling, then looked up at Rodney in a smirk as he glared.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Mer."

 

Teal'c and Daniel walked into the mess and Vala sprang to her feet, tackling Daniel in a hug. "Daniel! Muscles! Did you hear the news!?"

"I have not, Mal Doran." Teal replied stoically. "What has happened?"

"It's a girl!" Sam answered excitedly.

"Wow, Sam! Congrats!" Daniel smiled, after Vala let go of him he leaned down and hugged Sam, who smiled back.

"Thanks Daniel."

"This is in fact wonderous news, Colonel Carter." Teal'c bowed his head, then took his turn in a hugged embrace. 

Sam teared up a bit. "Thanks guys." She waved at her watering eyes. "Sorry, just a little hormonal." She paused then put a hand on her stomach. "Oh, she kicked!"

"Can I?" Daniel glanced to Sam, whom nodded and he touched her stomach. "Such a miracle."

Vala knelt down at the bump and touched it. "Wow! Meredith's got quite a punch!"

"Meredith?" Teal'c questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! That's the baby's name!" Vala grinned proud at her god baby to be.

"An interesting choice. Is this a name of significance for your people?" Teal'c surmised.

Sam gave a teasing smile to Rodney, whom had a death glare. "Oh.. I don't know.. Just seemed like the perfect name to me.."

Daniel looked between them confused. "Well." Daniel took off his glasses and began cleaning them as he cleared his throat, trying to break up the intense vibes between the two. "Meredith is a name of old welsh origin. It means 'sea lord' and 'great, noted ruler'."

"Sea lord." Rodney muttered under his breath, then looked away with a scoff. A sudden hurt look in his eyes.

Sam looked to Daniel intrigued.

Vala leaned over to McKay and teased. "See Rodney. Little Meredith is gonna think she's a ruler and have a big ego just like her daddy! Aren't you proud!" She winked.

Daniel put back on his glasses and glanced at Rodney's unhappy expression. "Uh.. and Congrats to you too Rod."

"Thanks." Rodney clipped.

 

Jack strolled in, noticed the clustered group and went to them, hands on his hips. "What's going on over here? A get together without me?"

"It's a girl!" SG-1 chimed together in response. The rest of the mess hall inhabitants turned at the announcement and raised their glasses in toast.

Soon the whole mess hall was celebrating. All the Stargate Command members gather around Sam, giving them their congratulations and other parents like Dr. Lee, sharing their own tips and experiences on what to expect.

 

Rodney sat off to the side of the room, as everyone clustered around the glowing mother to be. He caught only snippets of conversation in the hoard of people talking at once. He heard Bill mention something about 101 Dalmatians being a good movie for the baby to watch or something like that. Rodney didn't quite make it out. 

He crossed his arms looked away, saddened his own friends weren't around to share in 'the joy' with him.

Sheppard in his smugness would probably just jeer him about the name, and Teyla and Ronon would laugh at John's jokes about it.

His eyes flickered with angered betrayal. No. He didn't want to think about them.. 

He didn't want to think about how Sheppard forced him choose between his friends that had become his surrogate family in his city, verse his new family and unborn child. 

Sheppard hadn't understood his choice. Maybe because Sheppard never had a good relationship with his own family and a divorce, so he had no one to say bye to on Earth, unlike Rodney, whom even if he had convinced Sam to go with him, (to a wraith danger zone that was no place for a baby that Rodney was not comfortable with at all), he still would have had to leave Jeanie and Madison. 

He didn't want to think about how Sheppard and Loren went AWOL, and took off with Atlantis back to Pegasus against the IOA's orders to stay on Earth.

He also didn't want to think about how they're in hiding now without him. Let alone how he got abandoned without even an actual goodbye because he had been busy trying to help the Destiny crew at the time of their departure. No. He didn't want to think about it. 

But he thought about it anyway.

 

*Later that night*

 

Sam and Rodney were sitting up in bed. Sam on a laptop reading over a report, with her orange tabby, Schrödinger, sitting in between the scientists, whom was seemingly keeping a silent vigil over the baby bump. Rodney was on his tablet looking annoyed. Every once in a while petting Schrödinger, to relieve his stress. 

Sam finished reading and closed her laptop. After setting it to the bedside table, she looked to Rodney. Rodney side glanced her then returned to his tablet. Though Sam could tell he wasn't really reading it. She regarded his silent nature. McKay was rarely a quiet person, but when the 'announcement party' had gotten started Rodney had stopped talking and sat by himself. Sam hadn't noticed at first. She was busy with her friends and co-workers after all, but she noticed when they walked back to their room together that he was quiet. Too quiet. Sam could tell he was thinking of something. His eyes distant and his face had the look of intensity, that he only had for his work and for her. So she had left him to his thoughts.. However, that was awhile ago and his silence had yet to be broken still. It bothered her. It just.. Wasn't like McKay at all.. 

 

"You've been on that report for the last hour." Sam stated. "Do you need help with something?" Rodney stayed silent. 

"I noticed you haven't spoke since the party.." 

Rodney continued to stare hard at his tablet, his eyes unmoving but his fingers twitched restlessly against Schrödinger's fur.

Sam sighed. "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment.." Sam watched him. "You and I both know you can't keep this up forever.." 

She leaned into him and poked his shoulder. He poked her shoulder back in agitation.

"Admit it, you love the sound of your own voice." Sam smirked trying to get a rise out of him.

Rodney put his tablet on the bedside table and crosses his arms looking grumpy, though to Sam he always looks a bit grumpy.. Probably because of his perpetual frown.. You can never be sure about these things.. "Are 'you'-" She poke his chest to emphasis this, "unhappy?" She tried, thinking if she questioned him about himself maybe he would start to talk.

Rodney looked away from her with a sigh.

Sam looked at him concerned. Something really was bothering him. "Look, I'm sorry..."

 

"You know I hate my name." Rodney stated quietly.

"I.." Sam looked away, then up at the ceiling. "I know, I was just-.." Sam sighed and closed her eyes. "I was just teasing you."

Sam turned and looked back at his head, that was still turned away from her. "That's what we do right? Tease each other?"

Sam looked around the room. "I just.. Didn't think it would go this far.. But everyone liked it.. And hearing everyone talking about the baby as 'Meredith' just started to feel natural.. So I thought why not?"

Rodney turned and looked at her sharply, cutting her off. Eyes hurt. "But I don't. I HATE my name Sam! I HATE it! Don't you understand?!"

Rodney shook his head and looked straight ahead, eyes slightly wet. "But whatever right? Your 'friends' like it so I guess their opinion weighs more than mine for my own baby." Rodney stated bitterly.

"I.. I thought you would like it? I mean remember when Teyla had Torren? You were so excited what I joked that Teyla was gonna name her baby after you..."

"Yeah, had she named him 'RODNEY', Sam! Not Meredith!" Rodney's eyes darkened as he remembered that conversation. Sam returning to Earth.. Leaving him.. Leaving Atlantis.. Just like his- no. Stop thinking about 'them'. He mentally rebuked himself.

 

"Why do you hate it so much?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, I don't know Sam!" Rodney raised his hands sarcastically. "Maybe because everyone always bullied and made fun of me for my feminine name growing up?! Or is it possibly because my own mother wanted a girl instead of a boy?! So she gave me that name and would dress me as a girl and never cut my hair, because I was her daughter 'Meredith'! Then she threw me away when she had her real daughter, Jeanie?! Maybe because so many people thought I was a girl before I hit puberty because of what my mother did to me?! Hmmm!.." Rodney looked at the ceiling in determined thought as he wet his lips. "Maybe because when people realized I was a guy, people called me all sorts of trans and gay slurs!" Rodney's eyes slid over to see Sam's shocked wide eyes as she listened to his ranting, mouth agape. "OR Maybe it was because my father never approved of me because I was never raised 'manly' like the other boys and was a hypochondriac wimp in his eyes. Who liked playing love songs on the piano, more than playing sports, and loved Doctor Who more than girls. Maybe because my parents fought all the time and blamed everything on me, their pathetic 'Meredith' who couldn't be what they wanted him to be. Take your pick Sam! So many options to choose from!" Rodney gave a cold sharp forced laugh. 

 

This time it was Sam's turn to be stunned into silence, processing what she had just heard. Schrödinger jumped off the bed, and went to find somewhere less noisy to lay down.

Rodney shook his head, blinking hard as he noticed the tears that had formed during his painful trip though memory lane.

He clicked the bedside lamp off the light and turned away from Sam and laid on his side. 

"Each time I hear that name..." He closed his eyes feeling defeated. "I just wanted to forget it. Wanted it erased from my life and anything pertaining to me, but no, of course it can't go away. My 'lovely perfect sister' just has to tell everyone because she knows I hate it and enjoys teasing me with it... And now I have to hear that name from everyone in the whole base calling our baby that." 

Sam put her hand on her arm. "I- I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have.. Made it into a joke.. I.. I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't know..." 

"Of course you didn't. I never told anyone.. That's why I removed my name from all my files.. I wanted- no 'needed' it gone."

Sam rubbed his arm. "I'll tell them to stop. I'm so sorry."

 

Rodney wiped at his eyes, then turned over to Sam and looped his arm around her and the baby bump and rubbed his head against them.

"It wasn't your fault." Rodney sighed, releasing his pent up frustration. 

He tilted his head and looked up at her face's outline in the dark. He could feel how tense she was with worry and guilt. He mentally chastised himself for being stupid and making her upset while in her condition. It was why he just wanted to be quiet, and not risk his grievances to affect her and the baby, but all that had done had made him blow up in an emotional and revealing outburst in the end. He moved up and kissed her jaw, trying to take away the guilt and soothe her conscious. He kissed down her jaw then moved to her lips. She kissed him back and he ran a calming hand over her arms. 

"I love you Sam." Rodney spoke softly.

"I love you too, Rodney." Sam ran a hand through the back of his short hair.

Rodney let out a breath at the sound of his real name on her lips. He set his forehead down against her collar bone.

"Sam?" Rodney spoke muffled against her skin.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned, as she ran her free hand over his back rubbing small circles.

"Do you like your name?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I mean, I never really thought about it but sure." 

"I love your name. It's the perfect name."

A small smile came to her lips as her thoughts wandered to their prior conversation that day in the mess hall, before this whole 'mess' started. "I know.. You would name everything after me."

Rodney picked his head up and looked her straight in the eyes. "I would. Really. I would have even named myself Sam."

Sam frowned and tilted her head. "Why Rodney?"

"Because then everything would have been easier for me. Sam is a lot easier of a name to think of as a girl or a boy. I wouldn't have been teased as much, and my mother could have still thought of it as feminine.."

Sam ran her hand from his hair to his cheek and ran a thumb over the light stubble under his chin.

 

Sam thought for a moment. "How about Sidney Roam?"

"Sidney Roam?" Rodney questioned.

"It's an anagram for us. 'I Sam Rodney'. And Sidney is gender neutral too."

Rodney's eyes widened as he thought about it. He cupped her face in his hands. "You're brilliant! You're so brilliant! How come I didn't think of that?"

Sam smiled and made a mock teasing gasp. "Rodney, are you finally admitting I'm more brilliant then you?!"

"I said no such thing." Rodney smiled despite himself in the darkness.

"You implied it." Sam jeered with a grin. 

"Well", Rodney moved to his knees, and ran his hands around Sam's belly. "I have a witness who will testify otherwise. Right Sidney?"

"I don't think so, Dr. Carter." Sam ran a hand over his chest.

"Dr. Carter?" He questioned as he caught her wrist and pointed at her with his free hand. "I don't think so, Colonel McKay."

"Well you can't expect me to take the McKay last name after hearing how terrible the McKay's were to you..."

Rodney regarded her thoughtfully. "yeah, but I made a name for myself as 'McKay'."

"And I'm 'Colonel Carter'. Besides.." Sam pouted teasingly. "I thought you wanted my name?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

Rodney's eyes gleamed in the dark. "Well, your name is perfect.."

"Then take it."

"Are you proposing?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not raising this kid on my own. You got to be a parent too."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh'."

 

"I just thought.. Well.. I didn't think you wanted me like that.."

Sam sighed and looked to the ceiling exasperated.  
"I'm pregnant with your kid Rodney! You live in my house! How much more 'I want you' vibes can I give you?!"

"Yeah, but I was in love with you for years, while you kept telling me it was never gonna happen, and everyone always said you and Jack were a thing."

"That was before you grew as a person and were an intolerable, self-centered, a-hole.."  
Sam side glanced. "No offence. I mean you're still those things sure, but just.. Not as bad?.. Or maybe just more endearing, I guess." 

Rodney shrugged and nodded in agreement. Sam shook her head. "The point is, I love you."

Rodney nodded again. "Right, Sorry.. You know I can be bad with.." He moved his hand about trying to think of the right words. "These types of 'things'.."

"Oh I know." Sam smiled and patted Rodney's head.  
"As much of a genius as you are.. You really don't understand people very well... So.. was that a yes?"

"Huh?"

Sam sighed.

"Oh.. OH RIGHT! Y-yes. I mean yes." Rodney flustered as he answered her proposal.

Sam just smiled and pulled him to her. They kissed for a while, before Rodney backed up and asked, "But why did you ask me?"

 

Sam groaned. "Rodney. Go back to the silent treatment so we can enjoy this." She teased.

"But I want to know. How else will I know if this is just your 'good feeling' hormones asking in the moment?"

Sam ran a hand over her tired face. "I already told you why."

"But we don't need to be married to raise a kid." Rodney pointed out.

Sam shifted up onto her elbow and faced Rodney. "We love each other. We're going to raise a family together. It just makes sense. After all those years of you pining and flirting with me, are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"Well.. No.. I want to."

"Did.." Sam squinted confused. "You want to ask me?"

"Ooooohh no! Trust me, I learned after my blunder with Katie that I could never go through that kind of pressure again."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I.. I don't know.. What if it doesn't work out?"

"You're over thinking things, Rodney. Don't think like that."

"But.. You said in the alternate universe we got a divorce!"

Sam rubbed her eyes and mumbled. "I should have never written that in my report.."

"It happened before to us! So it can happen again!"

"IF we get to that point,-" Sam eyed him in the darkness. "We'll work something out Rodney. The future's uncertain, doesn't mean we should be scared of it. Hasn't our job taught you that?"

 

Rodney looked down. "But what if you decide you want to go back to Jack again."

Sam looked at Rodney sympathetic. She knew about the relationship triangle troubles he had, had on Atlantis with Keller and Ronon. How Keller was with him at first, only to leave him for Ronon a year later. "We're not gonna be like 'them' Rodney. I'm not Keller."

Rodney winced. "But.. You knew Jack for forever..."

"Jack and I never worked out because we both love our jobs too much to quit. Nothing would have ever come of us because we proved our love wasn't enough to sacrifice something over. Now he's my boss. It would be unprofessional.. And Sure... I still love him-"

Rodney turned away, but Sam turned his face back to her. "But only as a good friend. Jack and I would have never been enough for each other, like we are Rodney."

"Why? He's so much.." Rodney waved his hand uselessly. "'More'.. To you.. Why am I any better?"

"You already proved how much you've loved me time and time again."

"I have?"

"You loved me all these years, even when I kept telling you I wouldn't feel the same. You loved me even though we were in different galaxies, and then you loved me enough to stay, when you could have left with Atlantis. You sacrificed so much when they left. I don't know if I should have been worth it but I'll try to be."

 

"I never thought I could understand why my sister did it, you know?" Rodney responded as he shook his head.

Sam looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I always criticized her for leaving college and not pursuing her career, over her baby and husband. It never made sense to me."

He ran his fingers through her hair, then laid his hand gently on her belly. "But it makes sense now."

"Rodney." Sam breathed.

"You both are worth it."

Sam teared up and sniffed. "You better stop. You know I'm hormonal right now." Rodney grinned. 

Sam yawned and stretched getting comfortable. "It's getting late, Rodney."

"Okay, you need your rest." He looked down at the baby bump. "That goes for you too. No more kicking mommy awake alright? That's my job when I need someone to ramble my thoughts to."

Sam laughed and placed her hand over his on her stomach as he settled down against her side. 

 

Just as Sam started to drift to sleep, Rodney smirked and mumbled. "You still owe me a goldfish by the way."

Sam smacked him over the head with her pillow. "Turn off that brain of yours, McKay."

Rodney chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Missus Carter..."

Sam gave herself a small smile. "Goodnight Doctor Carter."


End file.
